


where there is doubt, faith  [podfic]

by psikeval, radiophile



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gunplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Podfic, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psikeval/pseuds/psikeval, https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiophile/pseuds/radiophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Five times Porthos had Aramis at gunpoint. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	where there is doubt, faith  [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [where there is doubt, faith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292527) by [radiophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiophile/pseuds/radiophile). 



> If you haven't read the original story already, you absolutely should! It's beautiful and brilliantly written and basically perfect, and I can only hope I've come close to doing it justice. This whole project is dedicated to radiophile, who coaxed me into the fandom in the first place and whose work deserves better than to be subjected to my butchering of French and hilaribad accents, but what can you do. :)

**Author:** [radiophile  
  
](http://archiveofourown.org/users/radiophile/pseuds/radiophile)(original fic found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1292527?view_full_work=true))

**Podfic Length:** 36:38

**Link:** mp3 file [here](https://app.box.com/s/mqhvorp19n6jkci7ks88)


End file.
